Maravillosa imperfección
by Riru-chin
Summary: Ella me sonríe, y mis muros comienzan a caerse. Ella me besa, y yo caigo completamente en sus redes. Ella me ama… y yo la amo más.


**DISCLAIMER: **Digimon no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes y la historia con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

**Maravillosa imperfección.  
**

Capítulo único.  


_El día que mis padres se divorciaron, algo se rompió en mí. No sé qué fue, y ya no quiero saberlo… ¿serviría de algo? ¿Lograría recomponer lo que se destruyó? _

_No lo creo. Hay cosas que simplemente ya no pueden repararse, y justamente aquellas heridas del corazón, son las que dejan cicatrices eternas._

_Pero eso no significa que no haya vuelto a ser feliz. Aunque, si debo ser honesto, me tomó bastante tiempo volver a sonreír con sinceridad._

_Tiempo, y una aventura que aún hoy, me cuesta creer que realmente haya tenido. _

_— Oye, Yamato… ¿podrías tocar tu armónica para mí, otra vez?_

_Y un gran amigo que cambió mi vida… para siempre._

— ¿Yamato? —se asomó por la puerta una criatura de apariencia lobuna y colores azul, blanco y amarillo. Su interlocutor, simplemente lo miró, animándolo a hablar— ¿No estás llegando tarde?

El rubio muchacho dirigió su vista hacia un reloj de pared, y al observarlo con atención, reaccionó levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a trotar por el pequeño departamento, en busca de ropa, calzado y un pequeño paquete negro, que guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo. Finalmente, se encaminó hacia la puerta del lugar, y tomó unas llaves.

— ¿Vienes?

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

— ¡Claro! No puedo hacerlo sin ti amigo. —sentenció él, con una enorme sonrisa; provocando que su digimon compañero sonriera también, y corriera para ponerse a su altura.

— ¡Vamos entonces!

_Porque sí… si no fuera por Gabumon, que siempre me ha estado acompañando… Yo no sería quién soy._

— Gracias. —pronunció antes de subirse al ascensor, sorprendiendo a su compañero— Por todo. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no te hubiera conocido… si no hubieras estado ahí siempre, para encaminarme.

— Yamato… —el digimon sólo pudo emocionarse por las palabras del humano. Él sabía que el rubio lo quería, pero no era habitual en él expresar sus sentimientos de la forma en que lo acababa de hacer— Se nota que estás nervioso, por eso te pones a decir cosas raras. —bromeó, mientras ambos se introducían en el ascensor y comenzaban a descender; provocando un sonrojo en su interlocutor.

— Lo digo en serio… —aclaró.

— Lo sé.

Tras salir del ascensor, ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia un auto negro que estaba estacionado en el frente del edificio. Se subieron, y emprendieron hacia su destino, en silencio.

Pero no un silencio incómodo, porque los silencios nunca eran incómodos entre ellos. De hecho, no existía incomodidad entre ellos. Cada momento que pasaban juntos, era pacífico e idílico.

_Aunque pasaron unas cuantas cosas después._

_Sora…_

_— Yamato tú… ¡me gustas!_

_Aún recuerdo a la perfección su rostro completamente rojo, cuando me dijo aquello. _

_Estaba sorprendido, por decir lo menos… Siempre había pensado que ella estaba enamorada de Taichi (y no me equivocaba del todo), pero, una parte de mí, estaba feliz._

_Ella era la chica con la que mejor me llevaba, aquella que siempre sentí que me comprendía, incluso, en ocasiones, sentía que me entendía mejor que yo mismo._

_Pensaba que como éramos parecidos, podríamos hacer que lo nuestro funcione._

_— Y tú también a mí, Sora._

_Ese fue el comienzo de una relación que fue tan bella como tormentosa._

_— Y bueno… ahora, Sora y yo estamos saliendo. —le anuncié a Taichi._

_— Me parece perfecto. —respondió él sonriéndome. Si había pensado que Sora gustaba de Taichi, yo estaba seguro, completamente, de que él la amaba._

_— ¿Estás seguro?_

_— ¡Claro! Mira, si ella te eligió a ti, no puedo más que aceptarlo. —si alguna vez pensé que él era un gran líder y amigo; entonces, lo confirmé de manera definitiva— Pero si le haces daño… —continuó con un tono de voz más sombrío._

_— Eso no pasará._

_Estaba seguro de aquello… Aunque no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba._

_— ¿Vas a hacer algo el sábado?_

_— Ensayaré con la banda desde el mediodía en adelante. El domingo tocamos, así que queremos estar lo más listos posible._

_— Entiendo._

_Ella y yo nos parecíamos demasiado._

_— Sé que no he pasado suficiente tiempo contigo últimamente, así que he querido compensarte._

_— ¡Oh, Yamato! _

_Pero pensábamos que esa era nuestra fortaleza… Qué equivocados que estábamos._

_— Creo que deberías hablar con tu madre y aclarar las cosas._

_— Yo creo que deberías decirle a tu padre cómo te sientes._

_— No es tan fácil._

_— Lo sé._

_Ambos teníamos problemas. De hecho, hasta en eso nos parecíamos._

_— ¿Por qué estás conmigo Yamato? Podría estar con cualquier chica, ¿por qué?_

_— ¿Y tú por qué sigues conmigo? Podrías estar con Taichi, que te trata mucho mejor._

_— ¡Él tiene novia!_

_— ¡Y se ve que eso te molesta mucho!_

_Los dos éramos muy inseguros. _

_— No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto._

_— Me estás dando la razón._

_— ¡No es así Yamato! Estás imaginando todo._

_— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Imagino tus escenas de celos cada vez que lo ves con su novia? ¿Imagino el dolor en tus ojos cuando los ves besarse? ¡¿Lo estoy imaginando todo?! ¡¿Acaso te crees que soy tonto?!_

_— ¡Ya basta, Yamato! Nunca pasará nada entre él y yo. Él tiene a su novia, y yo te tengo a ti._

_— ¡No soy un plato de segunda mesa, Sora! ¡No soy tu maldito reemplazo!_

_Aquel fue el final. Tras mucho reflexionar, decimos terminar. Fue una decisión conjunta. Si seguíamos así íbamos a acabar odiándonos._

_— ¿Seguimos siendo amigos cierto?_

_— Los mejores._

_Pero aunque nuestra amistad hubiera seguido intacta, no podía decir lo mismo de mi corazón._

— Tú quédate aquí, yo iré a buscarla.

— De acuerdo, me iré atrás, así ella puede ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

Yamato descendió del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia un edificio residencial.

_Tras terminar la preparatoria (un mes después de haber roto con Sora), también me separé de mi vieja banda._

_Habíamos cambiado mucho desde nuestros inicios, y ya no podíamos seguir juntos._

_— He decidido dejar la música. —anunció un día nuestro baterista— No creo que esto sea lo mío. Y quiero dedicarme a algo serio. Voy a estudiar Leyes._

_Aceptamos su decisión y algunos decidieron seguir su ejemplo. Los únicos que continuamos con la música fuimos Tarou y yo; pero cada quien por caminos separados, pues nuestros estilos eran completamente distintos._

_— Buena suerte entonces._

_— Igualmente._

_No esperé más tiempo y comencé a viajar a lo largo y ancho del país. Conocí a muchos músicos con los que colaboré…_

_Y a unas cuantas chicas._

_— Nos vemos mañana cariño._

_— Chau, Yama._

_No estoy muy orgulloso de mis "aventuras" de aquel entonces._

_— Esto es el colmo. ¡Te estás extralimitando hermano! ¡¿Así es como quieres vivir?! ¡¿Acostándote todas las noches con una mujer distinta?!_

_— ¿Cuál es el problema Takeru? No todos estamos hechos para ese rollo del amor eterno. Algunos queremos disfrutar del momento._

_— ¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo! No disfrutas en lo más mínimo de esto. Sólo estás escapando._

_Y tenía razón, como la mayoría de las veces._

_— ¿Es por mi culpa cierto? Has dejado de creer en el amor por lo que pasó entre nosotros ¿no es así?_

_— No, no es así Sora. El amor existe, lo sé. Lo veo cada día en ti y en Taichi; y en un montón de parejas más. Pero no es para mí, solamente eso. _

_Llegué a la conclusión de que el amor y yo no podíamos llevarnos bien. Entendí que yo estaba mejor solo. Con amigos, pero solo en el amor._

_— Están todos acostumbrados a una sola forma de vivir. Es como si casarse y procrear fuera el único camino, o el mejor. ¡Pero no es así!_

_— Estoy contigo Yamato… Nosotros no somos hombres de una sola mujer._

_— Daisuke, no digas cosas que en realidad no sientes, tú solamente estás despechado. En cuanto a ti, Yamato. Yo no creo que seas feliz así. No sé, pero te miro, y no te veo feliz._

_No le presté demasiada atención a aquellas palabras de Jou, al fin y al cabo, él siempre fue demasiado, estirado…_

_— En Estados Unidos, conocí a un montón de chicos y chicas que pensaban de esa misma forma. ¡Y lo respeté! Aunque no comparto ese estilo de vida, pues yo creo que encontrar a una sola persona a la que amar por el resto de tu vida es lo más maravilloso que te puede pasar y… ¿En qué estaba? _

_— Conociste y respetaste el estilo de vida de…_

_— ¡Oh, sí! Respeté su modo de vivir porque los vi felices, y pienso que no existe una sola manera de ser feliz, y siempre y cuando no se haga daño a otras personas, todos tenemos derecho a vivir como queramos… ¡Pero! Tú no eres feliz así. Y no importa cuánto lo repitas, podrás mentirte a ti mismo, pero nosotros, que te conocemos bien, ¡Sabemos la verdad!_

_— Tú no me conoces bien Mimi._

_— ¡Te equivocas!_

_Y me equivocaba, en todo me equivocaba._

Ya en el séptimo piso, Yamato salió del ascensor y se disponía a continuar hacia el departamento correspondiente, pero…

— ¡Yamato! ¡Llegas tarde! —refunfuño una joven de cabellos castaños ondulados; cuerpo delgado y tez blanca; quien venía acompañada de una especie de planta que se movía.

— Lo siento princesa. —se disculpó escuetamente, mientras ella pasaba por su lado y entraba en el ascensor, él simplemente la siguió, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a sus enfados.

— Ya, sólo espero que me recompenses. ¡Vamos Palmon!

Sin más palabras, los tres salieron del edificio y se subieron al auto del muchacho. Los digimons quedaron atrás, conversando amenamente acerca de distintos artefactos humanos que les habían llamado la atención; mientras que los chicos se ubicaron en la parte delantera sin mediar palabras.

Mimi llevaba un vestido strapless ajustado en el pecho, y de color rosa; pero suelto hacia abajo, con un degradado verde; y un moño blanco. También llevaba unos zapatos blancos con plataforma, bastante altos; que la hacían casi alcanzar la altura de su acompañante.

Él, por cierto, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, con zapatos del mismo color, y una camisa bordó. Lucía formal, pero relajado.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella, finalmente.

— Es una sopresa.

Tras aquello, no volvieron a hablar. Ella seguía enojada por el retraso de su acompañante, y él lo sabía.

_Es mejor que deje que se le pase el enojo solo. _

_Mimi siempre ha sido… voluble._

_— Tú te piensas que yo soy una idiota, y que no soy digna de ser tu amiga, pero ¡¿sabes qué?! ¡Eres tú el que no es digno de ser mí amigo!_

_— ¡Oh sí, princesa! Un simple plebeyo como yo nunca estará a su altura… ¿qué sigue haciendo aquí, entonces, su majestad?_

_— ¡No te burles de mí! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Ya me voy!_

_— Pues bien._

_— Bien._

_Discutíamos por cualquier cosa._

_— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Eres masoquista! ¿Para qué quieres ver una película que te hace llorar?_

_— ¡Oh! ¿Y tú qué quieres ver? ¡Una de esas películas de acción en las que un solo tipo mata a todo el mundo! ¡Qué maduro!_

_Reconozco que llegué a pensar que era insoportable, sin embargo…_

_— Sabes Yamato, aunque dices que Mimi es un incordio, yo creo que te ha hecho mucho bien._

_— ¡¿Qué dices Gabumon?!_

_— Sí, porque desde que ella llegó de Estados Unidos, ya no has estado cambiando de chica todas las noches. De hecho, no has tenido ninguno de esos "encuentros casuales" desde entonces._

_No pude refutar aquello, porque él tenía razón. Con sus caprichos e inocencia, Mimi me hizo volver en mí._

_— ¿Sabes? No importa lo que digas, yo creo que tú eres hombre de una sola mujer. Por eso estás tan inseguro… No ha de ser fácil buscar a una chica, para amarla el resto de tu vida._

_Aquella vez me sonrió de una manera, que nunca antes había visto._

_Esa sonrisa, hizo la primera rajadura en mi muro de protección. Y a partir de ese momento, cada sonrisa suya, derruyó, poco a poco, la pared que construí alrededor de mi corazón._

— Aquí es. —anunció Yamato, una vez llegaron a la playa.

— ¡¿Una playa?! ¡¿Me hiciste vestirme así para venir a una playa?! ¡¿Y encima de noche?! —Mimi, por su parte, sólo rezongó durante todo el camino, pero al llegar al final…— ¡Oh, Yamato! ¡Es hermoso! —abrazó al muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando una sincera sonrisa en él.

Una alfombra marrón había sido ubicada sobre la playa, y al final de la misma, se ubicaban dos mesas con dos sillas cada una. Una de las mesas era más baja, y se notaba había sido preparada para los digimons. Por otra parte, la más alta, estaba decorada con varias velas, aromáticas todas.

Además, alrededor de la alfombra, había varios jarrones con distintas especies de flores, todas ellas muy bellas. Unos pétalos de rosa estaban desperdigados por la arena de los alrededores, dándole a todo un ambiente sumamente romántico.

El muchacho le ofreció una mano a la chica, y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la mesa, seguidos de sus amigos digimons.

Al llegar a la mesa, el joven quitó la silla para que su compañera se sentara, y luego, procedió a sentarse también.

Cuando ambos humanos y los seres digitales se hubieron acomodado, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar.

Un grupo de violinistas estaba a unos metros del lugar, interpretando una romántica melodía.

— Monsieur, Madeimoselle. —un hombre vestido formalmente y con delgado bigote se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a servir la comida. En el centro de la mesa, colocó una hielera con champán.

— Yamato, esto es… —la chica, por su parte, se había quedado sin palabras.

_…Nada, comparado con todo lo que te mereces._

_— Feliz navidad, Yamato. —fue lo que dijo, tímidamente, aquella vez, tras besarme bajo el muérdago, para después salir corriendo._

_Yo solo pude quedarme allí parado, congelándome. Pero por dentro, me sentí tibio, agradable, feliz._

_— Mimi…_

_Solo reaccioné varios minutos después, mientras me tocaba los labios que fueron dulcemente besados por ella._

_Aquella noche… caí completamente en sus redes._

_— Mimi. —la llamé al día siguiente, pero ella casi sale corriendo al verme._

_— ¡Suéltame! No quiero verte._

_— ¿No quieres…? Mimi… —después de forcejear un poco, la tomé de los hombros y la besé yo también._

_Claro que mi beso fue mucho más brusco y… apasionado que el suyo._

_— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella, completamente sonrojada._

_— Esa… fue mi manera de decirte que me gustas y… —respiré profundo— ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_No hizo falta que respondiera nada… La enorme sonrisa que surcó su rostro, así como el abrazo que me dio después, fueron mi respuesta._

— ¡La comida está deliciosa! ¿Qué esperan, Mimi? ¡Coman! —exclamó Palmon, mientras engullía desesperadamente la comida servida, al igual que su compañero Gabumon.

— ¡Palmon! Así no come una dama. —criticó ella, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

— ¡Pero está delicioso! —sentenció ella, haciendo caso omiso de su amiga humana; y provocando que la susodicha suspirara con frustración, mientras Yamato sólo sonreía.

_De esa misma manera suspiraba siempre cuando la hacía enfadar._

_Aunque éramos novios, eso no quería decir que ya no discutiéramos; de hecho, solíamos hacerlo (y todavía lo hacemos) todo el tiempo._

_— ¡¿Otra vez pizza?! ¡No puedes comer eso todos los días, Yamato!_

_— ¿Y eso por qué? Es deliciosa… —pero ella solo suspiró con frustración._

_— ¡Deja esa porquería, Yamato! —exclamó quitándome el cigarrillo de la boca._

_— ¡Mimi!_

_— Voy a hacer que dejes de fumar, o dejo de llamarme Tachikawa Mimi._

_Y lo logró._

_— ¡Vamos, prueba!_

_— Eh… _

_— ¡Vamos, Yamato! Te prometo que será delicioso._

_— …_

_— ¡Yamato! ¿Por qué no quieres probar mi comida?_

_— Será porque mezclas mayonesa con piña y leche. ¡Es una locura! ¡Vas a hacer que me intoxique!_

_— ¡Claro que no! Yo he comido esto un montón de veces, y no me ha pasado nada._

_— … Porque tienes un tacho de basura en lugar de estómago._

_— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

_Tras mucho tiempo, acabé acostumbrándome a las extrañas mezclas de Mimi._

— ¿Yamato? ¡Yamato! ¡YAMATO! —comenzó a exasperarse la muchacha al notar que el rubio no la estaba escuchando.

— Ah… lo siento, estaba pensando.

— No lo entiendo, ¿para qué me invitas a cenar si no me vas a prestar atención? —se enfadó de nuevo la muchacha y comenzó con una perorata sobre la cortesía y los buenos tratos.

_Sí, ella y yo nunca dejamos de discutir…_

— ¿Sabes? —interrumpió Yamato el discurso de Mimi— Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, comprendí que el amor no es suficiente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó la chica.

— No sé si se siguen amando aún hoy, pero estoy seguro que nunca dejaron de quererse. Su matrimonio no fracasó por falta de amor, fracasó por falta de comunicación, de paciencia… pero no por falta de amor.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Mi relación con Sora me hizo entender que no elegimos de quién enamorarnos; y que sólo porque te parezcas a una persona, no tienes un futuro feliz asegurado a su lado. —continuó él, tomando la mano de la chica— Mimi, el amor no es perfecto. Nosotros dos no somos perfectos. Discutimos cada dos por tres, tenemos gustos completamente distintos, de hecho, nuestras personalidades son casi opuestas.

— Yamato… —murmuró ella, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Creía tener una idea de hacia dónde iba esto, y no le gustaba nada.

— Pero al lado tuyo soy feliz, feliz como nunca antes lo fui. Eres mi alegría, eres la que me hace sonreír cuando nadie más puede. —se paró y arrodilló al lado de ella, sacando de su bolsillo el paquete negro, y abriéndolo para dejar ver un anillo de diamante— Eres la mujer junto a la que quiero despertar cada mañana; la última persona a la que quiero ver antes de irme a dormir… Eres con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. —sacó el anillo del estuche y se lo colocó suavemente en su dedo— Mimi, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, casándote conmigo?

— ¡Sí, Yamato! Sí, sí, sí… —se abalanzó ella a los brazos de su, ahora, prometido, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

— ¿Deberíamos seguir comiendo? —preguntó dudosa Palmon— No sé, creo que deberíamos decir algo también.

— No lo sé, no entiendo estos rituales humanos. —respondió Gabumon, mientras que, por su parte, ambos muchachos no podían más que reír.

De alguna manera, sus fieles amigos habían arruinado el momento, pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban por dar un paso muy importante en sus vidas, así que eso era lo de menos...


End file.
